My Shining Star
by darkkunoichi727
Summary: Ayami slipps into a state of denial when her brother is murdered instead of her. Can she find someone to be her shining star?
1. Loss of a Brother

My Shining Star

Everyone stood around a gravestone, honoring the loss of one of Konoha's most honored heroes. It was a very rainy day, matching the emotion the gathered shinobi felt. Not many showed up for the funeral, but many felt hate toward the one whose name was carved on the stone.

One of the very original Rookie 12 wasn't present, one was in the ground, and one was blaming herself for the death of the one in the ground. Along with the Rookie 12, were Team Gai, the Legendary Sannin Rin Yuhi, and Jiraiya, and the Hokage herself.

"S-so wh-where is s-she?" the indigo haired kunoichi sobbed.

"She likely doesn't want to appear in front of everyone. She feels ashamed for something that couldn't be helped," said a Jonin with the headband over his eye, and beautiful silver hair. "This is something she needs to overcome on her own."

"But sh-she didn't cause this . . . it was that gay snake bastard's fault!" she replied to the sensei.

"Hinata . . . she knows that she didn't cause his death, she still feels like she failed to protect her brother." A tear rolled down his cheek 'till it reached his mask. He remembered the death of his friend, and his pupil.

Kakashi stood in the rain, feeling like he did, not too long ago, in fact it was last year. It was after Ayami and Airo's battle at the Valley of the End. It felt almost exactly like it did last time. A feeling of being too late to help those he cared about. He stood in the rain, feeling exactly the same way.

But this time it was worse, it was the same feeling, only amplified a thousand times. He looked at the name engraved on the stone, with a feeling of emptiness. The feeling he felt when his best friend was killed. The boy he loved as a son was there. The rain over his head stopped.

He looked to his right, seeing Anko holding an umbrella over his head. She laid her hand on his right shoulder, a look of utmost sympathy on her face. They continued to stare at the stone, until she broke the silence.

"You know I can't say I know how you feel. You should be happy that in the end, he chose to save his little sis. It's something to be very proud of." She said, still gazing at the grave.

"I can't help but feel that I once again failed to protect those I care about. If I had taken care of Kabuto maybe seconds earlier, l may have been able to save him." Kakashi replied, another tear rolling into his mask.

A hand came down on his left shoulder. He looked over, seeing Rin. "You know you had no control of what was going on. You knew that Kabuto was a tough opponent." Rin paused. "And as the Third said three years ago as he died: Where tree leaves dance . . . one shall find flames . . . the fire's shadow will illuminate the village . . . and once again tree leaves will bud anew."

"Thanks, Rin," Kakashi said. "That means a lot." Rin looked away. "No prob."

Hinata could no longer hold back on her tears. She fell to her knees, sobbing, looking at the grave, dropping her umbrella. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and shielded her with her umbrella. He had no clue what to say to her.

"W-w-w-why?!" was all she could say through her tears.

"No one really knows why things happen the way they do," the Hokage stated, placing a hand on Hinata's other shoulder. "All we could do is live on, honor them, and still live on, keeping them in our hearts." She said with tears in her eyes, remembering her brother, Nawaki, and her lover, Dan.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Off to the side-

The rest of the Konoha 13 stood off to the side, giving Hinata her privacy to grieve in piece.

"Who do you think will take this the hardest?" Kiba asked, scratching Akamaru behind the ears.

"Kakashi-sensei's faced this before, but he's taking this hard." Stated Choji, who wasn't eating anything, for once. He too remembered the mission last year too.

"Hinata's an emotional wreck, she's not gonna get over this for a while." Ino said quietly.

"She still feels like this is her entire fault, though." Neji said, staring at the stone. "Even though she had no control of his actions, she feels as if this is her fault."

"That is the reason she will be hurt most by this," Shino said, knitting his eyebrows together at the statement. "No matter how illogical you think that is, it's something that cannot be helped in human nature. She will struggle the most from this."

"It's not illogical, Shino." Shikamaru said, one hand in his pocket, the other on the handle of his umbrella, looking skyward.

"How so?"

"It's really simple actually. He loved his sister and would do anything for her. With the loss of a loved one, comes a hole in your heart, like an emptiness. With that loss, comes a state of regret, and depression." He sighed, lighting a cigarette. "Right now, she is very depressed, and regrets not being able to save her big brother. She will feel like this was all her fault and she wasn't strong enough to do anything to prevent what had occurred. Like how I felt when Asuma . . .,"

"I see."

Listening very intently was a spiky blonde haired, cerulean eyed shinobi. The scene in front of him was very upsetting. He watched the gathered shinobi mourn over their friend, cousin, and brother. But there was one person missing. He knew that she would be having a hard time handling what had just happened to her, and he knew that she would need help getting through this.

He walked away, wiping some stray tears off his face; he had only one thing on his mind.

"Ayami . . ." he said, heading toward the place he wished she was.

**A/N: Konichiwa! Please tell me how you like it! Ja-ne!!**

**Next Chapter: Memories and Regrets: Part I**


	2. Memories and Regrets:Part I

**Previous Chapter: Loss of a brother . . . **

_Why . . . why did he do it?! _Was the only thought running through her head. The dark violet haired kunoichi sat on top the Fifth Hokage's head, brooding, enjoying the sunset. If only he was here with her.

"Why . . . why couldn't I stop him?" Ayami whispered, barely audible.

The battle ran through her head many, many times since the whole incident happened, and she was bought back a bloody mess and barely alive.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Ayami rounded a corner and burst through a door, carrying her unconscious brother on her back. She was running as fast as she could, with the extra weight on her back. _

_"You seem to have caused a great deal of trouble here girl," a cold voice said behind her. _

_Ayami turned around, blood-red eyes with three tomohoe widened to see Orochimaru staring at her calmly, not a care in the world, and ignoring the fact the Sound was the one being invaded. It was a small raid force, but with one goal, to rescue someone from a monster. _

_"You're not touching my brother!" the only reaction that came from his face, was amusement. _

_  
"And how do you plan to do that, Eight-Tails brat? And what makes you think that he would want to leave my welcoming arms?" _

_"Oh, I guess baa-chan was right, and you couldn't tell then? Tch, and to think you would know when one of your damn seals were removed!" Ayami stated with a smug smirk on her face. _

_Over her training, she had developed an incomplete technique that utilizes the persons chakra, and disintegrates the seal. With the proper tweaking, she finally finished it. _

_They had decided not to remove Anko, or her own seal, because Orochimaru might have told if it had been wiped. When Ayami returns, Anko's seal is gone! _

_All Ayami could hear was silence coming from the Sound's leader. "What? Not so confident now?" she teased, smirk still on her face. _

_"Well it seems like I simply need to replace that one, right?" Orochimaru said while glaring at the Eight-Tails container. "It won't be that hard to get him back." _

_Ayami wasn't really paying any attention to the thing mere meters in front of her. She was looking for some kind of escape route. The only way she could get out was to find the Pervy Sage, Kakashi-sensei, or Granny Rin. She was already wiped from the jutsu. _

_She had memorized every blueprint she could get her hands on for the base. She was right under the exit, maybe ten . . . no fifteen feet. And the only way to get out was to keep running, and there was no way in hell she could run with Airo's dead weight on her back. _

_She looked up, and spotted a barely visible crack. She sighed. _I guess I need to do this the hard way, _she sighed, and made the seal that Orochimaru so wanted. _

_"Multi Ultimate Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she screamed. Several hundred clones popped up in a bunch of smoke. _

_"You gals know what to do!" _

_Orochimaru looked at the clones, a look of amusement on his face. "This should be fun. When I kill you, I'll take all your precious jutsu." He cackled maniacally. _

_Ayami immediately bolted down the hall while the hundreds of Ayami clones jumped him. "Amusing, clones that don't dispatch after a few hits." He sniggered. _

_He easily swiped an entire line of clones out of his way, and almost disappeared from existence as he sped toward Ayami. _

_"Well that worked perfectly," he said, appearing in front an unfazed Ayami. Ayami caught the sarcasm perfectly. _

_"You sure, perv?" she asked as the transformed Airo turned back into a Ayami clone. _

_Wide-eyed Orochimaru stared at the long line of clones at either sides of the hall. In the center, stood a clone with a swirling ball of blue chakra. _

_"RASNEGAN!!!!!!" she screamed and pushed the ball of chakra through the crack in the ceiling. _

_An entire section of roof exploded and showered rubble all over, dispatching a small amount of her clones. _

_The Ayami clones grabbed Airo and threw him through the newly-made hole and landed with a thud outside the facilities. As soon as she managed to realize he was outside, she picked him up, and ran into the forest, hoping the clones would buy her some time. _

_"Well that was quite an impressive trick there. I didn't know you had the talent to perform a Multi Ultimate Shadow Clone, and a Transformation Jutsu at the same time." Ayami heard the voice all around her. "If I knew that you and your brother both had Uchiha blood, I would have taken you long ago." _

_"Dammit!" Ayami muttered. "This will be harder then I thought." _

**A/N: Konichiwa! Yes! Ayami and Airo are both of Uchiha blood!!! No flames!! Ja-ne!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Memories and Regrets: Part II **


	3. Memories and Regrets: Part II

**Previous Chapter: Memories and Regrets: Part I**

Dammit! I can't let him get Airo, and running isn't looking so great here. _Ayami spied a hallow and put Airo in it, covering him up as much as she could. _

_Ayami walked into the clearing, where she would meet her maker. _I'm going to buy you some time, even if I die here. This is near where we should meet up anyway

_"So my little half-blood, not running anymore?" he looked around. "Where is my little Airo, can't have him getting away now, can I?" _

_"Oh, what's wrong, Orochimaru? That pecker too tight on you so you need to get a new body? You could always go to a gym to work off those extra pounds." _

_"So I guess that means you have seen young Airo then." Orochimaru stated with a smirk. _

_"No. Not really. But Granny Rin always said the reason you chose snakes as your summon . . . she said something about your feelings . . . inadequate . . . to the other men in your class." Ayami grinned at the infuriated Sannin. _

_"Guess that some can't be as gifted as others." Ayami replied with a shrug. "Don't you think so?" _

_Orochimaru launched at Ayami and his fist connected with Ayami's stomach. Blood was strewn from her mouth and connected with a nearby tree with a crack. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Back at the hallow- _

What . . . happened? _Was the thought running through Airo's head as he tried to remember what had happened less then an hour ago. _

Ayami came . . . said something about cursed seals . . ._ Airo pulled out a kunai to examine his neck. _

_Airo's eyes widened to se his cursed seal gone; Ayami had saved him from the nightmare he was in. An instant feeling of relief passed over him. All the emotion he held back came back. _

_"Thanks, Ayami." _

_Airo finally realized his surroundings. He was in a tree, covered in moss, with a bush blocking his exit. Exiting the tree, he noticed where he was. _

_"This is near the Sound base . . . but where's Ayami?" he thought aloud. _

_A blood curdling scream pierced the air of the forest. "That sounded like . . . oh no!" he tore through the forest. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Another part of the forest- _

_Panting and grasping his right arm, Kakashi looked at the newly decapitated body of Kabuto. _

_No blood came from his neck; his neck was completely cauterized from the heat that had just coursed through his body. It was caused by his chidori, Kabuto had underestimated it, and tried to block it with the chakra he had. The struggle was short when his chakra-infused hand connected and pierced through his hand and he ran it all the way up until it reached his head. _

_"That's what you get you arrogant bastard." He said, feeling the adrenaline course through his body. _

_He heard the blood curdling scream that pierced the air of the forest. _

_Kakashi's eyes widened when he noticed the source. "Ayami . . ." Immediately, he began bolting through the forest. _

_It wouldn't be hard, since screams rang out in the forest at a series of times, but he was still far away. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-In the clearing- _

_Ayami was being held against a tree by coils of snakes. She was bloody and battered, but she had also managed to hurt the Sannin a little. _

If the Pervy Sage could get here, or even Kakashi-sensei, or Granny Rin could get here, the playing field could be leveled._ She thought, observing the bleeding Sannin in front of her. _

_But she was still caught and not in good shape. _

_"Well it seems that I underestimated you . . . but you're still a sorry excuse for a 'Future ANBU Black-Op Captain' as you say so much." Orochimaru smirked. _

_Ayami could only glare at him. She started to take on some of her wolfish characteristics. Whisker marks appeared on her face and her eyes turned golden yellow with slitted pupils. _

_"Oh, what's with the look? And to think I was only stating the truth." Orochimaru eyed the girls stomach, a sick, twisted smile crawled onto his ugly face. "I say I conduct an experiment. I love to experiment with new specimens." _

_Ayami only went wide-eyed as Orochimaru produced the Grass Long sword. _

_"What do you say I test those healing abilities the Eight-Tails healing abilities?" Immediately, he stabbed his sword all the way through Ayami's right shoulder. _

_Ayami screeched in pain as she felt her shoulder being hacked through. _

_Orochimaru cackled, still piercing Ayami's body with his sword, enjoying the girls screams. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Airo had just reached the scene where his sister was being stabbed, he was about to step forward and stop him, but he waited to here Orochimaru speak. _

_"So tell me, why did you want to save him so badly that you'd come all the way out here to save him, knowing you couldn't win?" he grinned. _

_"Why should I have to explain about my siblinghood with my brother?" Ayami panted, blood poring from her mouth. "It's not like a pathetic snake like you could understand what it's like to protect those you love." _

_"He he he, did you know that the Third said something similar before he died? Such nonsense about 'a ninja's true strength would be revealed when he is protecting those he cares about.' " _

_Immediately, Ayami spat blood in the snake Sannin's face. "DON'T YOU EVER TALK BAD ABOUT THE THIRD! DON'T EVER THREATEN THE WELL BEING OF MY FRIENDS!!!!!" Ayami screamed. _

_Wiping the blood from his face, he sneered in mercy at the girl. "You aren't in a position to be demanding things Eight-Tails brat," he cleaned off the rest of the saliva. "And don't worry about the half-blood brat, I'll make sure to erase all memory he has of you when I take his body." _

She's my friend, and sister, _Airo realized this as he looked at the scene in front of him. _She came out here to save me . . . even at the cost of her own . . .

_"Release Ayami!" Airo shouted, walking up behind Orochimaru. _

_"AIRO?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE! FORGET ABOUT ME AND SAVE YOUR SELF!!!!" Ayami screamed a look of desperateness in her eyes. _

_Airo looked at his sister with a saddened look. "Sorry, sis. Can't do that." _

_Airo turned to Orochimaru. "I'll come with you if you let her go." _

**A/N: Konichiwa! I need reviews!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Broken Promises, Broken Heart **


	4. Broken Promises, Broken Heart

**Previous Chapter: Memories and Regrets: Part II **

_"I'm sorry sis," _

_"I can't let you do this Airo, not after all the trouble we went through finding you, not after all the pain we've suffered, not after all the tears Temari has cried over you!" Ayami shouted, completely infuriated. _

Temari . . ._ Airo's eyes softened as he remembered the sandy haired kunoichi. He truly hated the entire situation even more. But he would still save the life of his sis. _

_Orochimaru simply watched in amusement, but he already knew the answer he was going to give. The girl deserved to die after all the insults she gave, and he could easily overpower Airo. But all good things have to come to an end. _

_"Such strong and foolish words . . ." Orochimaru smiled and turned to Ayami. "But I have up mind about your life brat!" with that, he lunged toward her seal. _

_Ayami closed her eyes, awaiting her fate. She was about to become the fire's shadow that would illuminate the village. Instead of feeling the blade pierce her, she felt hot liquid pour onto her body. She gasped when she figured out where the liquid was coming from. _

_Airo had jumped in the way of the blade. It went straight through his stomach, and now lay mere inches from her own. Blood was pouring from the newly made wound and his mouth. _

_Orochimaru the sword from the Hyuga boy's stomach, it was too late in mid swing to re-correct his mistake. _

_The binds on Ayami loosened, and she caught her dying brother's body in her arms. _

_"W-w-w-w-w-w-why?" she sobbed out. _

_"Shut up," he muttered, blood pouring from his mouth. _

_"Don't worry Airo, everything's gonna be—" Ayami was cut off by Airo's hand. _

_"Everything's already okay, you saved me from my nightmare," he coughed up more blood. If it wasn't for you, I would be the host for something I never wanted to be." _

_Ayami's hands began to glow with green chakra. Supporting Airo on her lap, she placed her hands on his chest. _

_"Ayami . . ." he mumbled. He grabbed Ayami's hands. "Ayami look at me." _

_She looked up, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Do something for me," he muttered. _

_"Y-yeah . . . what e-ever y-you want . . ." she choked out. _

_"Please tell Temari . . . I love her . . ." Airo said, tears pouring out of his eyes. _

_"Y-you could have t-told h-her you-yourself you know . . ." she choked. "Why d-did you c-come b-back?" _

_"And let you handle this on your own?" A small smile was on Airo's face. His breathing started to slow, like he was going to sleep. _

_"You sh-should've run . . . g-gone back to th-those that love you . . ." _

_"You really are stupid if you didn't know anyone didn't love you in the Leaf." _

_Airo's hand fell from Ayami's throat. "You know . . . you were . . . always . . . my favorite . . . little . . . sis . . ." his eyes glazed over. _

_Ayami held Airo's body in one arm and his limp hand in the other. She was sobbing so hard, she was making Airo's body shake. _

_Kakashi appeared in the clearing, seeing Ayami's body shaking with sobs, cradling her brother's body, and Orochimaru approaching the two. _

_"N-no . . ." Kakashi realized that he was too late again. It was like the Valley of the End all over. But this time, the cause of it was all there. He was in front of him, back facing Kakashi. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" he screamed, running at him full-speed with the Chidori. _

_Orochimaru was too late to notice the killing intent from behind him. He was so focused on making the girl die after what she made Airo do. _

_He turned around, and the Chidori connected with his right arm at the shoulder, ripping the entire arm off, then instantly cauterizing the entire wound. The pain Orochimaru felt was worse then when the Third sealed his arms. _

_"You'll pay for this in due time." He said creating a one handed seal. _

_A brilliant flash of light temporarily blinded Ayami and Kakashi. When they regained their sight, he was gone, and no trail of blood due to Kakashi's technique. _

_Kakashi walked over and examined Airo's body. Seeing the hole, he went to the conclusion that it was made by a sword. _

_"He jumped in the way . . ." Kakashi stated as he lowered his headband over his Sharingan eye, _

_Ayami could only nod, tears still pouring from her eyes. _

_It was at that moment when Rin appeared, riding atop one of her wolves. The scene in front of her bought much sadness to her heart. But they need to leave. _

_"The defenders will be here soon." She mumbled. _

_Kakashi nodded and went to get Ayami and Airo's body. He was surprised to see Ayami up and carrying Airo's body. She limped over and slowly clambered onto the wolf. _

_After the first couple meters, Ayami promptly passed out from lack of blood and exhaustion. _

**A/N: Konichiwa! I still need reviews! **

**Next Chapter: The Hospital **


	5. The Hospital

**Previous Chapter: Broken Promise, Broken Heart **

_-Hospital-four days after battle- _

_Ayami didn't remember much after the battle. She had apparently passed out on the wolf, and had arrived at the Leaf, barely alive. Fatigue and blood loss had prevented her from remembering much of the battle. She remembered one part vividly, as if it was burned into her brain. _

_When she had woken up, there was an entire table full of flowers, cards, and goodies. Only one specific thing stood out. _

_She looked at the largest flower vase with a card standing up in front of it. There was a small carton of something. Ignoring the searing pain in her shoulder where it had been run through, she reached over, and opened the carton. In it, was a fresh batch of deluxe miso ramen, her favorite. "Naruto . . ." she smiled. _

_Someone awoke with a start on her left woke with a start hearing her voice. She turned around to see and exhausted looking Tsunade looking at her with tears in her eyes, _

_"We weren't sure you would pull through," she said holding Ayami's bandaged hand. "Thank heavens," _

_Ayami looked away for a while, not saying anything. When she turned back to Tsunade, she couldn't help but let her tears run. _

_She saw things she thought she would never see in her eyes. Hopelessness, sadness, fear, anger, and emptiness all at the same time. The eyes that were always full of happiness and joy. _

_"I-I failed everyone," she said finally. _

_"You didn't fail," she was interrupted by Ayami. _

_"It's my fault he's dead, I broke my promise to Temari, to everyone, they won't be able to see Airo ever again!" Tears were trickling down her face. _

_"Ayami . . ." she couldn't think of anything to say to the broken-hearted girl. _

_"Please, let me rest . . . I don't want to see anyone . . . I want to be alone." Turning her back, she laid down. _

_"Everyone's waiting in the lobby, are you sure about this?" _

_Ayami was silent. _

_"Okay then . . . I'll tell them," she said, heading toward the door. _

_"Oh, yeah," she turned her head to face Tsunade. "Lady Hokage? Thank Naruto for the ramen . . . and the flowers." _

_Tsunade was completely stunned. _Lady Hokage?! This must be hurting her badly. . .

_Ayami fell back to sleep, watching the flowers and ramen. _

_-Hospital hallway- _

How am I going to tell everyone? _Tsunade thought, walking down the hall. _Ayami needs time for her heart to heal, but seeing how much her friends care, they may try to see her anyway . . .

_Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks, and raised her hand up. _

_Immediately, the ANBU Black-Ops guarding her appeared. _

_"You need assistance, Lady Hokage?" the ANBU Black-Op captain asked. _

_"We're gonna need Ayami's room guarded from intruders." _

_"Why?" the ANBU sounded curious. _

_"Ayami needs time for her heart to heal. She doesn't want to see anyone at all. But knowing her friends, they'll try to find someway in." _

_"Yes, Lady Hokage. I will prepare two squads. I'll position them on the rooftops near the hospital, outside her room and window, and across the street. They will be observing the vent system closely as well." The ANBU White-Coat bowed _

_"Excellent, dismissed," she barely had the last word out before they disappeared. She resumed walking toward the lobby. _

_"Now for the tough part," _

_-The lobby- _

_Everyone was sitting in the lobby, leaving only to take a shower and eat. They took turns leaving only two at a time. The pair would run home, and two would be ready to run if there friend's condition changed. _

_Everyone was silent, waiting, praying for everything to be alright. No one noticed Tsunade enter the lobby. _There so focused on everything turning out okay . . ._ she noticed. _

_Temari was in a corner, with Tenten desperately trying to comfort her. It was clear that she had been crying non-stop for days. Tenten was her only comfort. _

_Kakashi was sitting on a chair with Anko, Kurenai and Gai trying their best to comfort him. He clearly hadn't said a word since he had delivered Ayami to the hospital, with much difficulty trying to pry Ayami off of Airo. _

_Neji, Gaara, and Kankuro were all leaning against a wall, obviously thinking about how much Ayami had helped them. _

_Shikamaru was near the windows, a sad look on his face. A cigarette rolled around in his mouth lazily. _

_Kiba was laying on the ground with his head resting on Akamaru's gigantic body. He was dead tired from staying up all night. Shino was sitting cross-legged next to him, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. _

Poor Naruto . . . _Tsunade thought, looking at Naruto. He had left the least, eaten the least, and cried the most out of them all. _He really must care for her . . .

_Naruto was the first to look up and spy Tsunade. He madly dashed up to her, tripping on the way. _

_"Please tell me she's not dead . . ." he choked out, tears spilling from his eyes. _

_Everyone looked up at Tsunade, expecting to hear that she was dead. _

_Tsunade managed a watery smile. "No, Naruto. She's alive, and very well." She wrapped her arms around Naruto's shaking body. He cried into her shoulder out of relief. _

_As everyone headed toward the halls, they were stopped by ten ANBU Black-Ops. Two had white coats. _

_"What the hell?!" Gaara shouted at the motionless ANBU. _

_"Let us pass!" Kakashi glared at the unfazed cat masked ANBU White-Coat. _

_Everyone turned to Tsunade, who had a very sad look on her face. _

_"What's wrong, Lady Tsunade?" Temari looked like she was on the verge of tears again. _

_"The two ANBU squads in front of you . . ." she paused. "Are to prevent you from entering Ayami's room." _

_There was an instant uproar from the group. Everyone was screaming at Tsunade to know what was going on. Naruto ran at the ANBU, only to be tossed back over ten feet. _

_"QUIET!!!!" Tsunade screamed, creating a small crater where her foot had slammed down. _

_Everyone went silent and attentively listened to the Fifth. "Ayami doesn't want to see anyone at the moment." Everyone was stunned to hear this. "Ayami needs time to heal her heart. Just . . . let her think. I'm sure she'll see you guys soon." _

_Everyone looked hurt by Ayami's decision. They all wanted to help her get through the heartache she was feeling. They also wanted to know exactly what had happened. _

_All they knew that Airo had jumped in the way to save Ayami, according to Kakashi. _

_"For now, all of you go home, eat and sleep, you all definitely need it." Tsunade said, looking at the group. _

_"Will Airo have a funeral?" Temari asked. _

_"Yes, he will have a grave, and will have his name cared on the Memorial Stone." Tsunade said. "It will be in three days, Ayami will be able to walk in two." _

_Everyone began to leave. _

_"Naruto, can I talk to you?" _

**A/N: Konichiwa! Please review!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Talk **


	6. Talk

**Previous Chapter: The Hospital **

_-Lobby- _

_Naruto slowly turned around, facing the Hokage. _

_"Y-yeah?" he sniffed, wiping some tears from his face. _

_"Everyone was wondering why Tsunade needed to talk with Naruto after they had been asked to leave. This gained irritated looks from the group. _

_She rounded a corner with Naruto opposite of Ayami's high-security room. This calmed the group down, thinking Tsunade was going to take Naruto to see Ayami. _

_"Uh, you need something, Granny?" he asked as they rounded a corner. _

_"No worries Naruto. You're not in trouble for once." _

_"I woke up when Ayami mentioned someone's name . . ." she stopped. _

_"Whose name did she say?" Naruto was curious. _

_"Yours . . ." _

_Naruto blushed a little. _

_"She said thanks for the ramen and the flowers." _

_Naruto silently walked out, too stunned to say anything. _

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_-Two days later.- _

_Ayami had been released from the hospital, but no one had seen no sign of her. They searched for hours on end, except for Hinata and Neji. They stayed at the Compound, which naturally irritated the Rookie 12 and Team Gai. _

_They all stood outside the Compound doors irritated as all hell as they knocked. Neji opened up, and showed a small sign of surprise. _

_"And you're here why?" he asked calmly. _

_"Why the hell aren't you helping us find Ayami?!" Temari practically shouted. _

_"Yeah, I thought if anyone here would want to check on Ayami, it would be her family, and Naruto." Ino shouted equally as loud. _

_Neji shook his head. "Nope." _

_"And why not?!" this time it was Naruto with enraged eyes. "We really need your Byakugan!" _

_Again, Neji shook his head. "If you already don't know why were not looking for her, you don't deserve to know." _

_Naruto looked ready to swing at Neji. "Don't you and Hinata care?!" _

_Neji sighed heavily. "Alright, I'll tell." This seemed to calm the group down. "Hinata and I are now what remains of the Hyuga family. She now, after the late Airo Hyuga, is now the rightful heir to the Hyuga Clan; she turned eighteen a few months ago. She's now hiding from her family, and her friends. As Lady Hokage said: Ayami needs time to heal her heart. She wants to be alone. Ayami has always tried to put the weight of the world on her shoulders . . ." _

_"B-but . . ." Naruto stuttered. _

_"No, no buts. This is one of these times that Ayami had actually asked something of us seriously. She asked for some time to heal, we know Ayami will show up soon, just leave her be." _

_The group all hung their heads. _

_"Tomorrow's the memorial, we will see you there." Neji said as he closed the doors to the compound. _

_The group slowly walked away, realizing Neji was completely right and they weren't respecting their friend's wishes. The group slowly started to break apart as they headed toward their respective houses to await for the funeral tomorrow. _

**A/N: Konichiwa!!!!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Choices Between Life and Death **


	7. Choices Between Life and Death

**Previous Chapter: Talk **

Naruto was slowly making his way up the Hokage Monument, where he hoped she was. He knew that she came up here often when she needed to think. He would go up there with her sometimes and bring some fresh ramen.

But this time, he was worried for her well being. He wanted to respect her wishes not to be found, but hearing everyone talk and her not showing up for her own brother's funeral made him want to find her.

He was on top the Monument, and headed toward the stone dais to get a look at the heads.

She was there, of course. She was sitting on the Fifths head, her arms wrapped around her legs, her head rested in-between her knees, her body was bandaged, and she was muttering something over and over. He realized that he had nothing to say to her. So he hid behind a rock on the main stretch of the Monument, so he was able to hear everything she was saying.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The scene kept replaying in her head. The death of Airo over and over, it kept haunting her. And over and over, she wished it was her that had been run through instead of him.

"Why did I have to live and him die? What reason is there for me?" tears streaked down her face. No matter how many times she had ran the scenario through her head, it was her fault.

"I let down everyone, everything's my fault. I broke my promise to a village that never wanted me . . ."

**"You should've used me, brat," **Ayami's eyes went wide. She knew that voice anywhere.

_Eight-Tails, _she thought. _But how . . . _

**"You're seal is starting to weaken of course; I can talk to you in your head." **Again the Eight-Tails sniggered. **"And again, you should've used me to save you're precious brother." **

_No, I made a promise that I wouldn't use your evil chakra! _

**"Listen here human. I had the power to save the boy like I had the power to destroy this pathetic village eighteen years ago. Its you're arrogance that you wouldn't use me to save your brother." **

Tears were coming out of the corners of her eyes. _So if my seal weakened even more, in my rage, you would've taken me over? _

The Eight-Tails let out an evil laugh. **"This pathetic seal is already starting to weaken after all the abuse it went through. It's been weakening ever since that episode with Orochimaru when you went to find Rin." **

Ayami was visibly shocked. _I won't let you take me over! _

**"In the end you won't have a choice girl; you and I will destroy this pathetic village that's always hated you." **

_No! There are people that care about me. I have friends that I need to protect. _

**"True, you have friends now, but you will never find more then that. You will never find true love in a village that hate's you." **The Eight-Tails let out an evil laugh. **"And what makes you think you have friends anymore? After all, you said you failed them. You are the reason the Hyuga boy is dead. No one would want you to be here anymore." **

Tears were rolling down Ayami's face. Thoughts of all her friends now hating her were rushing through her head. What reason did she have to be there anymore?

She remembered the good times that she had with her friends, memories that she would cherish always. She would always protect her friends.

She pulled out one of the orchids Naruto had given her out of her hair two days ago. She smiled at this and noticed the Eight-Tails was wrong. _You're wrong, they would still want me there with them._ Ayami thought as she walked toward the edge of the cliff. _I will do this for them. _

**"Wait, what are you doing?! You wouldn't!!" **

_I will protect my friends, even if it means I must sacrifice my self. I will not let you come into the world and bring destruction and death to them. _She looked right over the edge. _I will die with you, and they will be safe. _

**"WHY?! THEY DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT YOU, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT?!" **the Eight-Tails sounded frightened.

Ayami spread her arms out wide and closed her eyes. She felt the breeze whip her hair around her face, and caress her back, cherishing it as her last. She started to fall forward, but at the same time, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach, something wet was falling on her head.

"A-ayami . . ." she could barely hear it, but she knew who it was.

"Naruto . . ." she whispered.

**A/N: Konichiwa! REVIEWERS GET CANDY!!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Stopped? **


	8. Stopped?

**Previous Chapter: Choices Between Life and Death **

Ayami stood there not sure of what exactly to do. Naruto's arms were wrapped around her middle, and there was something wet on her head. It felt familiar and smelled familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"P-please d-don't do it A-ayami . . ." he sobbed. He had made it just in time to stop her from jumping to her death. He didn't understand why she would think of such a thing, but he wasn't about to let her die. "P-please d-don't"

_H-he's crying for me? _Ayami realized, wide-eyed, that the wetness on her head was his tears, and she was the reason that he was crying. The feeling stabbed at her heart like a knife. She was so quick to judge that this was the best for everyone that she didn't take into consideration the feelings of those close to her.

She couldn't stand it any longer. Using chakra to plant herself, just in case she fell, she moved them away from the edge.

Naruto's arms stayed firmly wrapped around her, and he was still sobbing into her hair, his head resting on the top of her head as she looked up at him.

Slowly, she raised her arms and hugged him back, crying too. Naruto felt the front of his jacket becoming wetter and wetter.

Ayami felt weaker and weaker as the exhaustion from the week before and all the stress growing up in her became undone. Naruto sat her down on the dais, rocking her back and forth comfortingly.

She felt guilty beyond compare for making him cry like this. She wanted him to stop. Someone like him shouldn't have to cry like this. He was too kind. Naruto wasn't about to let her go, in fear she may jump.

To Naruto, it felt like a part of him was about to be ripped out when he saw her lean forward.

Ayami didn't dare look up. She was too embarrassed, too upset, _too weak._ "I'm sorry . . ." she sobbed.

"Why'd you t-try to . . ." he sobbed.

She was silent. "To protect everyone . . ."

"B-but—" he was cut off.

"Before I tell you, promise me, no matter what you think of me, you won't hate me," she paused. "If not, I am jumping."

"I promise." He swore. _I can never hate you. _

"G—" she was roughly cut off by Naruto, who captured her lips. She sat there dazed, wide-eyed, and completely confused. Ayami's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

_Why would he do this? _She thought confused. _Does he like me? Or something? _

It lasted a short time, but both backed away, out of breath, and with heavy blushes. Ayami finally cracked. She buried her face in his shoulder and cried even harder. Naruto rocked her back and forth comfortingly.

"I-I'm so s-sorry . . ." she sobbed out. "A-Airo I-is m-my brother. I-I should be t-the one on the M-Memorial S-Stone, I should b-be t-the one in the g-ground, n-not h-him. H-he didn't deserve t-to die, I-I d-did!"

"Shhhh," he whispered. "You didn't deserve to die, he chose to save you. His eyes finally opened to the light, he chose to die, for you."

They sat there for the remainder of the day. Ayami crying over her dead brother, and Naruto trying his best to comfort her.

**A/N: Konichiwa!! I NEED REVIEWS!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Reaction? **


	9. Reaction?

**Previous Chapter: Stopped? **

"I-I have to t-tell you s-something . . ." she muttered.

"Sure." He said quietly.

"N-naruto . . . it's just . . ." Ayami really didn't want to tell him. But he was a friend . . . or was he more?

Naruto looked downward into Ayami's eyes. "It's alright, you can tell me anything."

_Dammit! _She thought angrily. _Why am I telling him this?! It's not like I can't trust him, or anything, but what if he does hate me? _

"Aya, its okay if you don't want to tell me." Naruto said quietly. Ayami was stunned. Little did he know, that's what her stepmother called her before she passed away after having Hanabi. That bought a feeling of happiness that she hadn't felt in years.

Naruto noticed the changed expression on her face. He was happy to have stopped her, but he wanted to know why she was suddenly so happy. "You okay, Ayami?"

"It's just . . . my stepmother called me that before she died."

"Oh . . . I'm sorry Ayami . . ."

Naruto felt bad thinking that he hurt her feelings by calling her Aya, but was cut off by Ayami. "No worries, it makes me happy that you call me that."

"Okay . . . Aya," Naruto grinned.

A few minutes passed in silence. "Uh, you wanted to tell me something, Aya?"

_Damn, that's right! _Ayami had almost forgotten . . . _almost._

"Naruto . . . I . . . I just want you to believe that I am me . . . and nothing will change that." That fearful look was back in her eyes again.

Naruto didn't know what to think. Of course she was Ayami. He only nodded, but started to feel a bit scared at how fearful she was.

"Naruto . . . you have been my friend for ages, but you probably never saw me before the academy . . ." the look in her eyes showed she was close to tears.

Naruto merely nodded. He never knew Ayami before she entered the academy. He also noticed she was treated like him a lot. Prices unfairly raised, angry glares from the elder villagers, and often bullied by older students.

"As I grew up, I was always alone, no one in the entire Compound, except for Airo, cared for me. I often endured physical and mental abuse from everyone."

Tears started to roll down Ayami's face as horrible memories came back, ones that she had thought she had locked away for good. "It . . . it wasn't just the loneliness that hurt me, it was the fact that I had been mistreated . . . for something I had no control of, I was treated wrong."

Ayami took a few minutes to collect her thoughts. "I was constantly abused . . . I was beaten by the Main and Branch Houses . . . sometimes until I was unconscious before Airo stepped in to stop them. Damn, I had attempts on my life, I was goddamn grateful to the ANBU Black-Ops when they started guarding me, my sister and brother on our way to and from the academy. This was all for something I had no control over, and no knowledge of it until I had graduated from the academy."

Naruto was stunned at how similar their childhoods both were. He was crying again, as her memories bought up similar memories from him.

"W-why did they do this?"

Ayami sighed. "Why do most people hate things that they can't understand . . . fear is the reason . . . they feared me . . . well what's inside me is what they are afraid of."

"Naruto, you know the story of the Eight-Tailed Demon Wolf, right?" Naruto nodded, but half understood. "That's not exactly the truth of what happened that day . . ."

More tears streaked down Ayami's face.

"The truth is . . . Mikota Uchiha couldn't kill the Eight-Tails . . . so she summoned the death god to seal it." Ayami pulled away a bit and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. She started to summon chakra to that area.

Naruto's eyes widened as a complex seal started to form at Ayami's navel. He looked at Ayami directly in the eyes as she was crying, a mixture of fear and sadness.

"Naruto, she sealed the Eight-Tails inside her own daughter, me." Ayami sobbed. "I'm so sorry . . . no one but those who were around knew because of the law. I'm so sorry . . ." Ayami was crying even harder, hiding her head in her hands out of shame.

"I'm so sorry you didn't know . . . I understand if you hate me . . . but I had to tell you." Ayami sobbed out.

Ayami kept running through all the things that Naruto would do. She expected him to run. Anything but what happened.

Naruto grabbed her hands hiding her head, and moved them into his lap, where he held them. She lifted her gaze, he was crying, but he was crying . . . with her. He then let go of her hands and bought her head to his shoulder.

Ayami was stunned, he didn't hate her, or fear her, or even not believe her. Instead, he stayed with her, and helped her in more ways then he could ever know. Ayami broke down, she was crying heavily into his shoulder.

Naruto held her in a soft embrace, trying his best to comfort her. He rocked her gently back and forth and rubbed her back in a comforting gesture.

Ayami told him everything after she had calmed down some. From when she was tricked into stealing a forbidden scroll and the battle on the bridge with Haku, to when she vowed not to use the Eight-Tails to help her get Airo back, and how she wanted to use her own strength. But in the end, she failed. She told Naruto about Airo's death and everything that happened then.

"But Naruto . . . the reason I was going to . . . you know." Ayami was having a hard time finding the words. "You see I had a conversation with the Eight-Tails when I was at the edge . . . my seal is weakening and she is trying to break out." There, she got it out. "She will kill everyone that was ever close to me . . . so to protect all of you I . . . I thought I could take her with me." She said the last part very quietly.

Naruto was in tears listening to the last confession. She was going to die to protect them all from an unstoppable demon; he didn't know what to do. On the other hand, he was glad that she would protect them all with her life, but then, he would lose the friend that he had since he entered the academy.

"A-Aya . . . I . . . I don't want you to." Naruto cried. "I don't want you to leave."

Ayami was clueless on what to do, but she would listen to any requests he made. "I won't leave, Naruto . . . I swear it."

"Maybe we should talk to Granny Tsunade about it? I have something I want to tell her too."

Ayami berated herself for not thinking things clearly enough. _Damn! I should've talked to the Old Lady!! _

"Yeah, we can . . . can we stay here a bit longer though?" Ayami was still wrapped around him, head still resting on his shoulder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Short distance from Ayami and Naruto-

A dark figure sat in a tree near Ayami and Naruto. She had no distinguishable characteristics, except for the off-white coat that shielded her. She was there before Ayami was going to jump, and listened to Ayami's entire confession.

_So the girl was going to protect those she loved by taking the Eight-Tails with her . . ._ she thought. _They probably need some time alone. _

With that last thought, the figure disappeared in a wisp of tree leaves, leaving no sign she had been there moments before.

**A/N: KONICHIWA!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU FOR REVIEWS!!!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Feelings **


	10. Feelings

**Previous Chapter: Reaction? **

Airo's funeral lasted until well after ten at night, due to all the partying. But since the Hokage Monument had turned into a goddamn confessional, it was about midnight. However, they decided just to relax on top the Monument before going to see Tsunade, Ayami was still positioned comfortably in Naruto's lap, his hands were wrapped around her waist and were resting in her lap. They observed the Leaf from their point on the stone dais.

Everything Ayami had said to him had affected him. It reminded them how alike they were, and how cruelly demon hosts were treated for something they had no control over. It wasn't his, Ayami's, or Gaara's fault that they were hosts, it was chosen before they could even say 'mommy'.

_She fights for her existence to be made known . . ._ Naruto thought, resting his chin on Ayami's head. _And so do I . . . are we really that different? Do I love her for that? _

Ayami was thinking a lot about what had happened. She told him her deepest and innermost secret, and he didn't run, he still liked her for who she is. Even though she had told him she had a demon, he held her close and told her it was alright.

Ayami had never felt a true hug. Airo had hugged her when she was upset, but they were siblings. Something told her though . . . she had felt this kind of hug before. It was like a ghost of a memory, or a ghost of a fragment of a memory. _When I was crying . . . was that what it was like to have a real mother?_

All her life, it was always me, myself, and I. She had no one to share with, or cry with, or play with. When she was upset, she would curl up into a tiny little ball and often cry herself to sleep. What else could you do if you were a young five year old with attempts on your life trying to go to the bathroom.

But when he was holding her there, she truly realized that he was there for her. That filled a hole in her heart. She never knew it was there, but had always felt it. She had someone who loved her for who she really was, not what was inside her . . . or did she have someone to love?

"Aya . . ." Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"How many people know about the Eight-Tails?" Naruto was curious. He knew that the adults knew, but what of there generation?

"No one, except for Kakashi-sensei, the Pervy Sage, Granny Rin, and my father. No one our age knows, you're the first I've ever told." She paused. "Except for Sakura and Airo . . ." her voice trailed off.

Ayami looked out to the Leaf, toward the graveyard. There was a patch of newly-dug earth, which reminded her of something.

"How was the funeral?"

"Everyone was there . . . but we were worried about you though."

"I . . . I didn't deserve to be there." Ayami sighed.

Naruto let out a sigh of his own. "Aya . . . no one blames you at all for what happened to Airo. You had helped him see the light. Everyone's really worried about you . . . "

"W-why are they worried?" Ayami asked.

"Well . . . they didn't know how you would take it . . ." Naruto paused. "Aya . . . what would've happened if I wasn't here?"

" . . . I would've jumped . . ."

Naruto held her tighter. He was glad that she was there for him . . . and she was glad he was there for her.

"Well Naruto," Ayami said with a sad grin on her face. "Let's go see the Old Lady!" She didn't know if they could do anything to help her. If it all came down to her dieing to protect her village . . . so be it."

**A/N; Konichiwa! I really wanted to include the talk with Tsunade in the chapter, but I got caught up in the fluffiness, sue me! Ja-ne!!! **

**Next Chapter: Decisions **


	11. Decisions

**Last Chapter: Feelings **

Ayami and Naruto made there way through the silent streets of the Leaf. It was five in the morning, and Tsunade should be getting up. She leaned on Naruto's shoulder, nervous. Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

Naruto was deep in thought. _I need to know if she loves me . . . _He looked around and spied an alleyway.

Naruto pulled her off into an alleyway off the main street. "Naruto?" she questioned. Fear started to bubble up in her. _What does he want? _Ayami looked at him, fear in her eyes.

"Ayami . . ." he was struggling for words. "I . . . I . . ." he couldn't say it. _I love you Ayami Hyuga!_ "IloveyouAyamiHyuga!!!!!!!!!" he shouted in one word.

Ayami stared at him dumbfounded. _He . . . he loves me? He loves someone like me?_ "B-b-b-b-but!!!!!" Ayami stuttered. Naruto covered her mouth. "I don't care if you host a demon! I do too!!!!!!" he finally got it out. Ayami was dazed. _He doesn't like me; he loves me for me, not my demon . . . _

She felt Naruto's lips connect with hers. _She's a good kisser . . ._ Naruto took notice of. It seemed like an eternity before they broke apart with heavy blushes. "N-Naruto . . ." Ayami muttered, dazed. "Let's see the Granny . . ."

Naruto smiled at her. "Whatever you want, Aya . . ." He saw her eyes drooping. "I think you need a cup of coffee to keep you awake . . ." Ayami yawned. "Yeah, me too . . ." They walked into a 24 hour coffee place, which was almost empty. She growled dangerously at two women who were whispering behind her back.

Ayami sat down in a booth while Naruto ordered. She tried to calm her nerves, before her eyes showed her wolf side. Ayami almost killed someone when the next words she heard came from a customer. "Looks like the wolf found herself a fox . . . how touching . . ." The man sniggered.

Ayami slowly turned to the man and locked eyes with him. Anyone could feel the killing intent coming from the enraged girl. Her eyes held rage she had never felt before. Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles cracked and her fingernails pierced her skin.

She got up slowly from her seat, and began walking toward the man, her Cursed Seal spreading dangerously. Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder, and guided her out before the man summoned the ANBU Black-Ops.

They didn't meet anyone else on there entire walk. Ayami threw the empty cup out and walked in. Shizune was shocked to have been asked if the Old Lady was busy, normally, Ayami would barge right in, and call her Old Lady or Granny, but she had a sad look in her eyes.

Shizune also noticed that Naruto's arm was firmly wrapped around the girl's waist, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry, but she's in a meeting," she said.

As soon as she said 'meeting', the same ANBU White-Coat from the hospital walked out. Ayami locked eyes with the ANBU, who stared unblinkingly through the cat mask. She vanished in a wisp of leaves that littered the floor.

Tsunade walked out, followed closely by Rin, her expression turned from agitated, to worry and consoling as she saw Ayami.

"Come on in," she said with a reassuring smile, but worry was evident. She walked behind her desk and sat down, gazing at Ayami and Naruto, who sat in the two chairs opposite of the Hokage, that the ANBU must have sat in earlier. Rin stood next to Tsunade, whose look of worry was stronger then Tsunade's.

They sat in deafening silence for a little while with Ayami's gaze fixed on her lap, not sure how to start before Tsunade broke the silence. "Ayami, what's wrong?"

Tsunade had a very worried expression on her face. She cared about Ayami, almost like a daughter. The look wasn't one of safety, but one that looked like how a mother would look if her daughter was hurt.

Ayami looked up and met her eyes and Tsunade let out a gasp of surprise. Rin even looked away. Ayami had a look of sadness and hopelessness in her eyes that she had never seen before. Tears started to make their way into her lavender eyes.

"Its . . . it's about the Eight-Tails . . ." she gulped. Tsunade went wide-eyed and looked at Naruto, who nodded. "It's alright, Naruto saved me."

"Saved you?" Tsunade was confused.

"Well . . . I was about to jump off the Hokage Monument . . ." Ayami said sadly.

Tsunade gasped at the statement. Rin looked like she was about to kill Ayami. Ayami wasn't the one to consider suicide. She knew that she was having a hard time dealing with Airo's death; she must've felt completely responsible for it.

"Ayami, no one blames you for Airo, It's okay. Just don't consider something like that again." She said.

Ayami looked at Tsunade and Rin with a sad smile. "I guess that's half of it . . ."

Rin was listening to the whole conversation sadly; she knew how hard it would be to get this out, but they cared for her. It would shock her to see her pupil give up so easily.

Tsunade had a very good feeling that this would be stressful. She reached for the hidden sake bottle.

". . . it . . . it's the seal . . ." Ayami was trying her best to hold back her tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of Naruto, Tsunade, and Rin. "The seal is weakening and the Eight-Tails will be able to escape . . ."

The next sound was the sound of breaking glass a "WHAAAAT?!?!!?". The sake bottle Rin was holding shattered, cutting her hand.

"It seems . . . Orochimaru abused my seal . . . so it's weakening." Ayami mumbled sadly.

"I'll kill him . . ." Rin mumbled a little louder then expected, earning a small smile from Ayami and Naruto.

Sudden realization also hit her as she realized why Ayami was about to jump off a cliff. "You were going to take her with you . . ." Tsunade said.

"Yeah . . . she told me she would kill all of those precious to me . . ." Ayami looked over to Naruto. "I can't let that happen . . . even if I die."

"Well . . . honestly I'm not too sure what we could do. I'll have to do some research and contact Jiraiya about this." Tsunade responded. "But honestly that was a very powerful seal that was placed on you and I don't know if we con fix it without summoning another death god."

"NO! That won't happen!" Ayami yelled.

"I didn't really plan on it, Ayami, now get out and let me do my research!" she yelled.

"Thanks, Granny!" Naruto said, standing up.

"Thanks, Lady Hokage." Ayami muttered and left. Tsunade and Rin were stunned at everything, including calling Tsunade Lady Hokage. Then they both got very serious looks on their faces, and they pulled books out from the book shelf.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-With Ayami and Naruto-

They walked out of the Tower, and back into town. The Village was finally coming alive. Ayami was still growling dangerously at anyone who started glaring at her and Naruto.

"Yo, Aya, you want to get dinner?" he asked quietly.

Ayami's very faint blush spread across her nose. "Sure . . ." she turned around. "I'll go home and change, meet me at Ichiraku's at seven."

Naruto kissed her cheek. The very faint blush turned from pink to red. "See ya, Aya," with that, she walked home.

Naruto headed home, unknown to him, a cloaked figure was behind him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-With Ayami-

Ayami didn't know why, but after she left Naruto, a feeling of dread bubbled up from the pit of her stomach, and it was getting worse. She had it since she left the Hokage Monument, but she had no clue what it was.

Ayami was thinking of turning around, and walking Naruto home, but then she wouldn't have time to get ready herself. She racked her brain all the way to her apartment, but the feeling wouldn't leave. Something was wrong, she knew it.

When she reached her door and pulled out her keys when something flew at her head. If it wasn't for her shinobi skills, the kunai that was sticking out of her door would've been in her head.

Ayami whipped around and looked around. There was no one there. When she looked back at the kunai, there was a note attached.

_Dear demon brat, _

_I have the fox and your friends. Come to your old academy at nine and make sure you're alone. Make no mistake; I will kill them if you don't show up. _

_Have yourself and the Eight-Tails prepared._

**A/N: Konichiwa! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: The Waiting and the Surprise **


	12. The Waiting and the Surprise

**Previous Chapter: Decisions **

Ayami re-read the note several times, and let go a steady stream of curses. The whole time she had a horrible nagging feeling, and now all her friends and Naruto were in danger.

_Why the hell didn't I listen to my gut instincts?! I knew something was wrong and goddammit I could feel it!! _

Ayami walked into her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She ran into her room and checked her clock. It was six-forty-five, if it wasn't for this, she would be meeting Naruto soon.

_She said she had Naruto and the others . . ._ Ayami thought about those who knew her secret. _How did she get Kakashi-sensei? _

The more Ayami thought about it, the more she realized how powerful the kidnapper must be. _Is it the Akatsuki, or does Orochimaru want his revenge?_ These thoughts kept running through her head, greatly increasing her worry. They were using Naruto and her friends to get the Eight-Tails.

"DAMMIT!!!" she screamed out of her growing frustration.

_If she has Naruto and the others, I need to be careful._ She thought. The strength of her opponent was obviously great if she was able to capture Naruto and everyone in one day. Ayami knew she had to tread carefully, she may not stop the kidnapper, but she would be able to get everyone away.

_But how? _The more she thought about it, the cleverer she realized the kidnapper was. The academy was not small, and any room could easily hold her and the captives. Ayami knew the territory well, but she would be prepared in a room of her choice.

Ayami realized she was at a complete disadvantage. Not only did her opponent know all about Ayami and the Eight-Tails, but she had the advantage of location and preparation. It was clearly an ambush waiting to happen, and Ayami would be the one to take the bait.

**"Don't go brat," the Eight-Tails warned. **

_What?! _

**"You heard me, brat, it obviously a trap to get me." The Eight-Tails snarled. **

_What makes you think I give a damn about you? I will save them," _

**"And when they use my powers against your friends, what will you do then?" Eight-Tails snarled back at Ayami. **

_Isn't it obvious, I WILL kill you and whoever it is trying to hurt my friends." _

**"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?!" Eight-Tails roared from behind its gate. "You can't even see that you are playing into the kidnappers hand right now!" **

_What?! _

**"Do you really think that this kidnapper would need time to prepare for your coming after knowing how impulsive you are to just run off to the academy?" The Eight-Tails sniggered." She would be prepared for you either way. But what you don't understand is that you waiting is the best result. **

Ayami cocked her head to the side, obviously confused.

**"Idiot, you building up on who you are fighting. Preparing for the ones you know to hate you, when it could be anyone." **The Eight-Tails looked at her with an evil grin. **"Not only that . . . but you already doubt your strength against them. You are fully prepared to die for them to escape." **

Ayami's eyes widened at what the Eight-Tails just told her. It hit her heard when she realized her worry was making her lose focus. Not only that but it was true, she doubted her strength to save those she loved.

**"My strength is incredibly destructive. You know what I could do in a container that was a little more . . . interesting." **Eight-Tails stated, knowing this would make Ayami think about the results of going. **_I can't let her go . . . I'm so close to escaping . . . _**

Ayami kept thinking about the repercussions of what could happen if they got a hold of the Eight-Tails. They could wipe out the entire continent. _. . . no . . . no can't let anything happen to them . . . _

_"I love you Ayami Kuna Andromeda Hyuga . . ." _Ayame remembered what Naruto had said to her and smiled.

_Sorry you lazy-ass wolf, I don't care what happens; I'm going to save Naruto and the others. _

**"Think about what could happen brat!" **the Eight-Tails roared.

_Oh, I did . . . and I know that I would regret not trying to help much more then most likely dieing. _

With that, Ayami expertly blockaded the Wolf from her mind, and looked at the clock, deciding it was time to go. She had no clue where in the academy they all were, so she quickly changed and grabbed all her equipment and headed out the door, sprinting toward the academy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Naruto-

Naruto awoke with a sharp pain in the back of her neck. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision, which was blurred from being unconscious.

The first thing he noticed was he couldn't move. He was tied on a pole in the center of a dojo that seemed _very_ familiar.

Looking around, he noticed the two hands placed in the Ram seal straight in front of him. _. . . the academy dojo? _This was where the preliminary rounds for the Third section of the Chunin Exam was held. He was almost level with the catwalks that ran along either side of the dojo, but the only way out, was straight in front of him . . . and twenty feet down.

Naruto turned his attention to the center of the dojo, where a large and intricate sign was drawn, about ten feet away. It was a seal to trap someone, he finally noticed, but for who, he did not know.

Kunai made there way around the seal, each strung together in tripwire, hosting tags. "What's that for?" he wondered, leaning forward as far as he could to get a better look at it.

"Seems you're awake . . ." Naruto heard from below him.

A tall figure in a beige coat walked to the base of the pole and stared up at him. The overcast from her coat made her impossible to distinguish. He could easily tell that this was one tough chick, especially if she was able to knock him out without him sensing her.

"W-what am I doing here?!" Naruto yelled, struggling against the binds.

"Isn't it obvious, Nine-Tailed brat? You're bait." Naruto's eyes widened as he finally understood the situation.

"Aya . . ." he said quietly.

"Exactly, she should be here very soon, so if you don't mind . . ." he felt something being stuffed in his mouth, so he couldn't speak.

He glared as he saw the woman create a clone. She chatted with the clone for a moment, before she sat down near the seal, while her clone guarded the hallway.

He watched the clone make a complex series of seals, and icy cold wind flooded the hallways like a gale.

"She's here."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ayami-

Ayami arrived quickly enough, and thoroughly searched every single classroom she came across. She noticed how precious time was slipping away as she looked at every clock she saw. She began to panic, wondering if she would get there in time. She began sprinting down hallways.

She passed a hallway, and stopped, letting her guts take over. _This goes to the dojo . . ._ she noticed. The hallway wasn't lit, and there was someone standing at the very end. As soon as she stepped in the hall, she realized she stepped into a trap.

She was forcibly blown back by a gust of icy wind that chilled her to the bone. The wall she was blown into cracked in several places and left a nice imprint of her back on it.

_Damn, this is one strong wind and water element! _She thought bitterly, using chakra to pry herself off the wall.

_Dammit . . . only one way through . . . this is so gonna hurt . . . _She immediately started funneling chakra to her feet to keep her planted. After she felt secure enough, she started to manipulate her own wind element to try and create a barrier between her and the wind.

Ayami knew the side affect of this. She would effectively get through the wind, but it also sharpened the wind when it reached the barrier. It was a double-bladed sword.

Ayami struggled down the hall; cuts were starting to form on her clothes and skin. With every step, the cuts became deeper, and more of her clothes were ripped, exposing new skin. Blood started to stain her shredded shirt and exposed skin, each step bringing now excruciating pain to her.

She paused almost all the way down the hall to regain her concentration, a Rasengan forming in her hand, while the other kept the barrier up.

She plunged the Rasengan into the cloaked woman's chest, sending her flying backward before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"There's . . . no way . . . a clone . . . can make that strong a jutsu . . ." she panted as she heard clapping.

"Welcome, Ayami Hyuga . . . or shall I use your full name, Ayami Kuna Andromeda Hyuga?"

Ayami turned to the woman who spoke. "How do you know my name? WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!" she screamed.

"Before that, step into that seal," she said coolly.

"And if I don't?" Ayami said malice evident in her voice.

"I'll kill the boy . . ." she said, bringing her sword to Naruto's throat.

Ayami's eyes went wide as she realized what she would do. "NO!!!! I'll do it, I'll do it.

Naruto stared wide-eyed as he watched the scene play out in front of him. He was bait to trap his girlfriend. She was bleeding badly from the hallway she had exited. The look of panic and fear of his safety was evident for him being captured.

Ayami gingerly stepped into the center of the seal. Her body started to act on its own accord. She was forced to kneel, then her body leaned forward and her arms snapped back behind her, like an invisible stockade, except her arms were behind her.

"What is this?!" Ayami shouted, looking up at the cloaked woman.

"This seal is to keep you in that position until I decide to release you,"

"What are you going to do?!" she shouted, obviously worried for Naruto's sake.

"The question is, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?!" she asked, mildly scared.

"What do you see when I turn on the lights?" with that, the lights flicked on.

Ayami went wide-eyed at the scene in front of her. The Konoha 13 were tied to similar poles like Naruto. Even Jiraiya and Rin were tied up. Everyone she ever cared about was up on a pole.

All of her friends were there, even the ones that didn't know about the Eight-Tails.

"I believe you have something to say to them?"

**A/N: Konichiwa! Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!! **

**Next Chapter: Confessions: Part I **


	13. Confessions: Part I

**Previous Chapter: The Waiting and the Surprise **

Ayami was stunned; she didn't expect this at all. In front of her, was everyone she had ever been close to, but not all of them knew of the Eight-Tails. She looked at all the faces in the room in turn.

Ayami noticed almost all the girls were okay, and by almost, she meant Sakura, Ino, Rin, Temari and Tenten. They looked the absolute worst. Most of the boys were bloody and bruised heavily, except for a few, who were only bruised a bit. Ayami also noticed the clothes they were wearing.

_There all still in their funeral clothes . . . so she captured them in a span of hours?! _It seemed impossible to Ayami for them to be captured like this. The strength of her opponent had to be massive, almost Kage level, for her to capture all her friends and family in a span of mere hours with no word going out.

Not only that, the woman didn't seem very fazed with her work. She didn't limp around or anything. _Did anyone hurt her?! _

She also noticed that the woman was wearing a beige coat, so if she was Akatsuki, she would wear a black cloak with red clouds on it and a very high collar. She definitely wasn't Orochimaru, or was she? This was someone else. _Someone with a vendetta against the Eight-Tails? _

Ayami noticed someone was missing. "Where's Granny Tsunade?!" she yelled.

"Oh, the Hokage? She wouldn't come easily, so I took care of her." She said with a matter-of-fact tone.

Everyone's eyes turned to shock. "N-no . . ." was all Ayami could get out. She couldn't believe that the Old Lady was dead. Ayami's emotions were raging at the death of the one she considered to be the closest thing to a mother.

Ayami heard the woman walking up to Rin, who had a look of rage on her face from the loss of her friend. Ayami struggled against the invisible binds that held her to the ground. She clearly had the notion to kill as she watched the cloaked woman walk up to her sensei.

"You seemed mad . . . maybe this will get your mind off that, since you really should focus here . . . and now." With that, the cloaked woman stabbed Rin in a non-vital point.

Rin let out a yell behind her gag; everyone was infuriated at the sight. Ayami, however, was panicking at the sight of her sensei being tortured and struggled against her binds even harder. Since she couldn't escape, she decided on yelling.

"STOP!!!! DON'T HURT THE OLD LADY!!!!!!" she screamed.

The cloaked woman turned to face Ayami. "Oh, so you seem to be the demanding type." The figure bent down to look Ayami in the eye. "I'll let you pick the one who feels my blade."

Ayami's eyes went wide in realization. She was going to make her choose who will get hurt. She looked away, not daring to look the woman in the eye. _There's no way . . . there's no way I'll let them get hurt . . . _

Ayami looked at the woman, a look in her eye that could only be described as someone awaiting punishment. "Fine . . . you will hurt me and me only . . ."

The cloaked woman cocked her head to the side. "If you want to bear the pain of your friends . . . so be it . . ." with that, she plunged the sword into Ayami's right calf.

Ayami screamed in pain, as the rest watched in sheer horror at the wound Ayami had suffered for them. Naruto was cursing from behind his gag, and the others shot death glares at the woman.

"I don't like those looks . . . so I guess I will punish the girl further . . ." she slashed the sword across Ayami's back. Ayami screamed again, the pain was excruciating to bear. The woman was striking where arteries weren't present, causing blood to spill slowly.

The woman looked around until she found the look she wanted. It came from Hanabi, who was upset at the sight of her sister being tortured for her.

"Little girl," the woman said. "Don't feel sad for her, she has secrets that you don't even know about. And not only that, you should be proud that she is taking pain for those she cares for, even if you don't know her secret."

She turned to face Ayami again. "You will tell them, and then I will release them."

Ayami looked up, mortified at the very thought. "N-no . . . anything but that, please . . ." she sobbed.

The woman plunged the sword into her thigh, causing her to scream again.

The woman let out a sigh. "I am done inflicting pain . . . I will kill . . . with no choice from you."

Naruto began cursing heavily at what the woman was going to make Ayami do. He loved her, but the fear was still there. Now Ayami was forced to tell her deepest and innermost secret to everyone, and had no idea how they would feel.

Ayami didn't know what to do. She was frightened. This same scenario ran through her head the entire way here. She only imagined her secret being captured. Now, she was being forced to tell her secret.

_B-but what if they hate me . . ._ was the only thought running through her head.

That bitch was making her give up her friends to save them all. She would tell them, they would hate her for the Eight-Tails, and her world will come crashing down.

All those she loved hating her, was something she couldn't stand. She was instantly reminded on how she felt when she lost Airo, the pain of the loss of a brother. If everyone left her . . . she didn't know what she'd do.

She made her decision when she saw the woman walk up to Sasuke.

"Okay . . . I'll tell them . . ." they heard Ayami say. Ayami's gaze was directed to the ground, tears started to mingle with the pool of blood that was on the floor.

The woman turned around, sheathed her sword, and crossed her arms, intent on the young girl's story.

"Eighteen years ago . . . the Eight-Tailed Demon Wolf attacked the Leaf Village. We were all told that Mikota Uchiha killed the demon, sacrificing her life . . ." Ayami still wasn't looking up. ". . . the truth is, Mikota couldn't kill the demon, it was too strong, so she summoned the death god to rip out its soul and seal it."

Everyone who knew what was coming had a sympathetic look on their faces. The rest, however, were shocked to find out they had been lied to their entire lives.

"She took a newborn infant, her own daughter, and sealed the Eight-Tails in her . . . the girl was to be looked at as a hero . . . the person that deals with the Eight-Tails every day, but was despised for the demon itself . . . " Ayami was crying harder.

"I am the container of the Eight-Tails, I am the host of the one that slaughtered our people!" she sobbed.

Everyone was shocked. Neji now knew why Ayami had an amazing amount of chakra and stamina, Sasuke finally understood the chakra he saw, and Hinata finally knew why her hair was always so sleek and shaggy, like a wolves.

"I . . . I don't blame you if you hate me . . ." she gulped. "I am me . . . and I always will be . . ."

No one knew what to think.

"Very good . . . but now I would like to test something." She said. Ayami felt the cold metal of the sword placed on her neck. She watched the woman do some hand signs.

Ayami felt relief. _She let them go . . . thank heavens . . . _

"None of you move . . . or I'll slit her throat." Ayami felt the blade press harder against her throat, and felt blood leak out. No one dared move.

"If you still feel comfortable with this girl," she roughly kicked Ayami on the side. "Hosting her demon, stay put, if not, you may leave."

Ayami braced herself. She heard nothing, nothing at all. She expected them all to leave.

Ayami waited a few seconds, but still nothing. She looked up, tears streaking down her face. She looked up, no one had moved. They were smiling at her.

_They don't care . . . _Ayami started to cry again out of happiness. "T-thank y-you . . ." she sobbed.

"Interesting . . . well you have served your purpose, so you may leave," The cloaked woman said.

Ayami's head dropped in relief and she smiled, she had done what she had meant to do, and they were allowed to leave. She listened as a pair of feet exited into the hallway, but instantly wished they hadn't.

A barrier popped up in between the two rooms, cutting off all contact between them.

"Hey you bitch?! What about Naruto?!" she heard Kiba shout.

She looked up in distress, only to see that Naruto was still bound and gagged. She started to panic.

"Why?! You said you'd release them!!" she shouted, distressed. The woman was now standing in between Ayami and Naruto, but both could see each other clearly.

"Isn't it obvious?! This boy isn't your friend!" the woman shouted.

"That's bullshit!" Kiba shouted.

"Be quiet, or I'll kill them both," that shut Kiba up quickly. "They're more then just friends."

_Oh no . . . she knows about me and Naruto . . . that's how she knew my full name! _Ayami was mortified, but the rest were puzzled.

"Isn't it quite obvious? He means more to her then any of you. She loves him."

There were a couple of surprised, elated, and happy faces. Kakashi smiled for Naruto, and Rin smiled for Ayami.

"What do you want . . ." she asked, a deadly note in her voice.

"What was I going to say?" the woman asked teasingly.

"Eight-Tails?" Ayami guessed.

The woman laughed again. "I want to play another game . . . I want to decide if you would save his life, or sacrifice yourself."

Naruto started cursing again. "NO!!!!" he yelled from behind the gag. She was suffering to save his life. All because he was too weak.

Ayami's head dropped, and her mind began racing. She had to . . . there was no other possible way around it.

She looked up again. "My life for his . . ." she smiled at Naruto.

He started cursing again. He wasn't about to let her lay down her life for his. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" she heard someone shout. She saw Kakashi charge at the barrier with the Chidori, and Rin charge at the barrier with the Rasengan.

"I accept your offer. Your life for his," she said, pressing the sword closer to her throat, ready to slit it. "Any last words to him?" 

Ayami looked up. "Thank you, Naruto," she said quietly. "You were the first one to show me love, and to show me I wasn't a demon that loved myself, I love you, Naruto Uzumaki . . ."

Naruto screamed, tears falling to the ground. "NO!!!!" he screamed. Rin and Kakashi broke through, allowing them a few seconds to enter, but they were already too far away to stop.

Ayami watched the blade descend . . . and then felt nothing.

_I guess . . . death isn't so painful . . ._ was the first thought to cross her mind. She opened her eyes, and noticed she was still in the same position the same position she was in, and was staring at the pool of blood that circled her.

Ayami looked up, and stared at the cloaked woman in front of her. Her sword was sticking out of the ground, and she was sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Congratulations, you pass," she said.

"W-w-w-w-what?!" Ayami struggled to get out.

The woman took off her beige coat, revealing her to be the same ANBU White-Coat from the hospital.

"I said you pass, Ayami." She chuckled a bit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Konichiwa! Not too much of a cliffy, but one all the way! Ja-ne!! **

**Next Chapter: Confessions: Part II **


	14. Confessions: Part II

**Previous Chapter: Confessions: Part I **

"P-p-p-pass?" was all Ayami was able to get out before she collapsed from all the blood she lost. She was fully prepared to die . . . and now she was passed out, in the jutsu imprisoning her.

"This could be bad . . ." the ANBU White-Coat said, looking at Ayami. Then she noticed the group of very enraged, murderous people. She then looked to the side. "Uh, Lady Hokage? I think you should heal the girl quickly . . ."

Everyone suddenly stopped in their tracks and turned to the direction the woman was looking in. Tsunade emerged from the trapdoor she was waiting and watching in. She also looked very pissed.

The ANBU slowly backed up. "H-hey wait a second . . ."

"YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HURT HER THAT MUCH!!!!!" the infuriated Sannin screamed.

Tsunade swung her fist at the woman, but hit nothing. She had moved out of the way. "I knew she could handle it . . ."

She turned to look at the girl, but in her way stood Rin, crying to see her friend still alive. Tsunade smiled broadly, and hugged her old friend.

"Calm down, I'm fine, Rin," she said.

"Thank heavens; the way she was talking, it was like you were dead . . ." Rin muttered.

"Uh, Grandma Tsunade, what's going on here?!" Tsunade turned around, only to see a group of very confused people. The question came directly from Naruto.

Tsunade let out a very long sigh before continuing. "I'm sorry to have put you through all this. It was her idea." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of the ANBU. "She needed to test Ayami. She's going to help her with the Eight-Tails."

"Speaking of Ayami . . ." Kakashi pointed to the bloodied girl.

"YOU IDIOT!!! RELEASE HER!!!!!" Tsunade screamed.

"Oh . . . sorry." She said, making some hand signs.

The seal started to glow, and then disappeared, releasing Ayami, who slumped to her side.

"IDIOT!!!" she yelled again, and aimed a punch, which the ANBU dodged.

Tsunade and Rin rushed over to Ayami's side, and healed the gash on her back before rolling her onto it. She had lost plenty of blood, but was starting to heal quickly thanks to the Eight-Tails.

The ANBU walked over to Ayami, and kneeled down next to her. "She passed with flying colors." She stood up. "I will help her."

Ayami was starting to come around from the blood loss. She opened her eyes groggily, only to see the face she doubted to see. "T-Tsunade? R-Rin?" she croaked out. Tsunade nodded. "It was all a test . . . so you can relax."

"W-where's N-Naruto?" she asked very quietly.

"Oh shit . . ." was all the woman got out before she went flying into a wall.

"YOU IDIOT!!!!! YOU DIDN'T RELEASE HIM?!"

"Ouch . . . shit . . ." the woman muttered, creating some hand signs.

Everyone turned to the post Naruto was supposed to be on, but wasn't there. Everyone started to panic, but they spotted him, supporting Ayami in his lap, and hugging her tightly.

"O-ow N-Naruto, I hurt . . ." she moaned.

"S-sorry, I'm just glad to see that you're alive . . ." he said, slacking his hold on her.

"Naruto, I will die to protect you . . . I love you . . ." she muttered, consciousness started to leave her slowly. Naruto supported her body in one arm, and held her hand with the other.

Ayami finally fell asleep. The exhaustion from the Hokage Monument, to what had just happened finally caught up to her

Naruto too passed out, falling to his back, causing Ayami to land on his chest, her hair covering part of her face. Hinata gazed at her sister, both envy and relief present in her eyes. The others looked happily at the couple.

"We should get them to the hospital, they've been through a lot, more then you know . . ." Rin said, picking up Ayami. Jiraiya came over and picked up Naruto and started toward the exit.

The ANBU with the cat mask started to make her way to the exit too, but was cut off by the crowd of very angry people. "Um . . . can I help you?"

"Who the hell are you and why'd you do that to Ayami and all of us?!" Sakura practically screamed.

The ANBU sighed. "As Lady Hokage said, it was all a test. It had to be done so I could learn a bit about the girl. As for who I am . . . that can wait until I talk to Ayami. So if you should be so kind . . ." She started toward the door again.

"Oh no you don't!" Kiba shouted, and tried to place a hand on her shoulder to catch her, but his hand passed right through. The image started to mirage off slowly.

_An after image?! Dammit she's fast! _Was the single thought that passed through the crowd of gathered ninja.

"I'm going to check on Ayami . . ." Neji muttered walking toward the exit. The others slowly filed out, all walking for the hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hospital-

Tsunade and Rin sat in the hospital room, closely observing the occupants. Ayami had bandages covering a great deal of her body, but they weren't necessary due to the Eight-Tails. She was exhausted and completely drained of any color due to the blood she had lost. Now her face had a bit more color to it. Her chakra level was dangerously low, but it was now replenished and she was due to wake up at any moment.

Tsunade directed her gaze to Naruto. He was sleeping peacefully on the adjacent bed. His face had a look of complete giddiness on it. Tsunade smirked as she looked at that goofy grin plastered on his face.

Rin was gazing at her apprentice proudly. _She's the strongest kunoichi I've seen in all my years . . . but she's also very stubborn . . . _She looked at Naruto. _Jiraiya sure did train that boy well to land a catch like Ayami here . . . she's one of a kind. _

"They'll want to come in soon, Lady Hokage," she heard the ANBU say. Tsunade and Rin turned around to see the ANBU. They didn't even sense her.

"Was all of this really necessary?" Rin said quietly.

She let out a small sigh before turning to Tsunade. "I needed to test how far she was willing to have rescued her friends and family. I also tested her strength, which she probably didn't realize . . ." she paused for a short moment before continuing. "As for injuring her and making her think she was about to die . . . I needed to know if she would do it . . ."

Rin was about to interject to defend her apprentice, but the ANBU just raised her hand to stop the wolf Sannin from talking.

"Saying and doing are two different things, Lady Rin . . . I wanted to know if she was willing to lay down her life for him . . ."

"So . . . can you help with the Eight-Tails then?" Tsunade asked almost pleadingly.

"Well . . . it's hard to say . . ." she let out another short sigh. "I already observed her seal, but I don't know if I can rebuild it. I do have a slight idea . . ."

"What is it?"

She shook her head from side to side and looked at the wolf Sannin and the Hokage in turn. "Sorry, but I will tell Ayami first and she will decide. After everything I did, I feel it is right that she chooses what she thinks is best . . . and if she will tell you."

"What do you mean 'if she will tell you'?!" Rin asked hotly.

"Hn, well honestly I doubt that she would want anyone to know of my idea . . ." she looked at the girl. "She is a Protector; she will always protect her friends."

"So will you train her to take your place?" Tsunade asked, puzzled.

"I have been one of the Protectors of The Leaf for almost a decade now, I believe it is time that I find my replacement . . ." she sounded sad about her retirement.

"Anyway, her friends really want to come in and see her, but I need some time to talk with her first, then we can explain what we choose to do. So can you keep them out for a bit? I'll let you know when they can come back in."

"Yes, I'll go keep the peace. They likely want to rip you apart." Tsunade said with a small chuckle. Rin merely smirked and followed Tsunade out the door.

She stood there for a good ten minutes before Ayami finally started coming around. Ayami looked very groggy but she could still see. She first saw Naruto, and sighed to the fact that he was safe. She turned her gaze to the woman standing in front of her.

Ayami's eyes widened, then changed to a very dark glare as she looked at the woman that had kidnapped her friends and put them through so much.

"Calm down, I'm here to help you." She said with a small chuckle.

"Who are you?" Ayami asked, her gaze softening.

The woman removed her cat mask. She had long purple hair that showed some silver strands in some parts and honey brown eyes. She looked in her late twenties to early thirties. Her face radiated kindness and a sense of strength much like Ayami's did. She looked at her with a very kind smile.

"I am Yugao Uzuki, one of the Protectors of The Leaf."

**A/N: Konichiwa! I'm not sure I got Yuago's description right . . . ah who cares?! **

**Next Chapter: A Protector?! **


End file.
